


initiation

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Pegging, Vaginal Sex, kasius is a newbie, porn au, porn with some plot i guess, sinara is a porn star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: With Sinara's planned partner not showing up to the shoot, they're forced to improvise. One of the extras, Kasius, ends up stepping up.





	initiation

Sinara walks onto set exactly on time, hoping to spare herself any and all smalltalk people somehow always insist on, even when they’re about to film some porn.

The director, Viro, greets her with a wide grin.“Strappy! I was starting to worry you’d flake, too.”

“What did I tell you about calling me that?”she gives back automatically, shoving his shoulder lightly and mostly good-naturedly. Then she frowns.“Wait, what do you mean? Who’s flaking?”

He shoves her back, grin not faltering.“Well, I’m not one of your adoring fans, so I’m not about to call you Princess Strap or whatever it is.”

“Queen of Straps, actually.” She rolls her eyes at the moniker she’s garnered online. Not that she really minds: It really helped establish her niche and she can barely even remember the last time anyone offered her a job where she wasn’t the one doing the penetrating.“You gonna tell me what’s wrong or do I need to ask someone who isn’t a bag of dicks?”

“You’d know all about bags of dicks,”he returns with a pointed glance at the duffle bag slung over her shoulder.“Hunter’s not showing. Dropped out last minute, the fucker.”

“Oh.” Sinara can’t say she particularly looked forward to working with someone calling themselves ‘Lance Hunter’, anyway. What’s next, ‘Dick Chaser’? She looks around the set, light crew still setting up.“Got a replacement?”

“Working on it,”Viro says.

Sinara hums vaguely, pulling up a chair to wait as Viro makes some phone calls. She takes in the set, mentally going over the script as she does.

There’s a couple of extras sitting in the fake college classroom now so the lighting can be set up right for the establishing shots. As she often does, Sinara wonders why they bother. Student offers professor sexual favours for good grades isn’t exactly the plot of the century, she’s sure the viewers will get it without a preliminary scene of the desperate student’s classmates.

She catches the eye of one of the extra’s, who must’ve been watching her, by the furious way he blushes and turns away quickly as if caught in the act. New meat, she notes.

Viro likes reusing extras because he likes his sets clean and orderly, so if he likes working with someone, they always come back. Sinara’s done enough projects with him that she recognises basically everyone on his sets by now.

Viro returns to her side, scowling.“You don’t happen to know someone who might be up for this on short notice?”

She shakes her head, then shrugs.“Why don’t you do it?”

“Yeah, ‘cause I can pass for a college senior,”he scoffs.

Sinara tilts her head as she surveys him.“The face tattoo’s not helping. But c’mon, like I actually pass for a college professor?”

“You can. Your refusal to smile ages you,”Viro says and she laughs. He checks his phone again to no avail.“If you wanna dick me down so bad, just ask. You know I don’t do that in front of the cameras.”

“I vaguely recall,”she teases. Back when he was still on the other side of the camera and she hadn’t yet been called into gigs for giving but receiving, he’d been all too ready to let her return the favour off screen.“So now what? Call it a day?”

Viro barks out a humourless laugh.“Pay everyone for not doing shit? No way.”

He strides off towards the extras and Sinara follows him with her eyes as he approaches the man who’d blushed under her gaze so prettily.

 

Kasius starts as the director approaches him. He doesn’t know what he’s done wrong to be sought out, vaguely wondering if it’s because the star of the show caught him staring at her.

He’s never been a part of the main action in the handful of adult films he’s thus far participated in but he still always makes sure to look up the main actors before arriving on set. He may have lingered a little more than usual, this time, and once she walked onto set it was impossible not to stare. She was, if possible, even prettier in real life.

“Wanna earn some more cash?”Viro asks.

That is the last thing Kasius expected to hear so he rather stupidly replies,“Huh?”

“More money,”Viro reiterates, unnecessarily slowly.“Main dude’s not showing. You’d fit the part.”

“But I’m just an extra,”Kasius says. The closest he’s come to being a part of the action in anything he’s yet been in is having his cock sucked in a panning shot for some orgy scene.

Viro rolls his eyes.“I’m aware. I picked you from my assistant's preselection, checked if your blood work’s up to date and signed your contract. You gonna answer my question?”

Kasius looks over to Sinara, shocked to see she’s watching him, and then quickly nods. He needs the cash, and only an idiot would say no to getting with that woman when offered the chance.

“Good. I’ll revise your contract in a moment.” Viro starts walking and Kasius follows him when he throws him an expectant look.“Sinara can talk you through the script real quick.”

They stop in front of her and Viro gestures to Kasius.“Sinara, meet Hunter’s replacement. Tell him what we’re shooting, yeah? I gotta get everything ready.”

And he turns to do just that before either of them can respond.

“Hi,”Kasius says.“I’m Kasius.”

“Sinara,”she says. Her eyes trail up and down him slowly, his cheeks burning by the time she meets his gaze again. She cocks her head to the side, the hint of a smirk playing around the corners of her mouth.“So, Kasius, you done porn before?”

“Uh, kinda?” He shrugs helplessly.“Just extra work, really. Y’know, guy who walks in to fix the copier but there’s people having sex on it. I was hired as background student #5 today.”

She chuckles, a lovely sound that sadly does nothing to make his blush go away.

“I’ll show you the script,”she says.“Just tell me if it’s too much, yeah?”

He nods and tries, rather unsuccessfully, to turn his gasp into a cough when she opens her bag to dig out the script and he sees the assortment of toys she has with her.

* * *

Sinara still can’t quite believe that Viro’s solution to their problem is roping a rookie into the shoot but she can’t say she minds his choice of rookie.

He certainly fits the part, with his doe eyes and the way he nervously chews on his lower lip as she talks him through the scene. He fidgets a little but by his general demeanour she’d guess it is more down to excitement than apprehension.

Still, she tells him,“You don’t have to do this just because Viro asked. You know that, right?”

“Of course,”Kasius says quickly.

“Just making sure.” She lifts her bag up onto the table in front of them and opens it.“You should pick one, since you haven’t done this before.” As a renewed blush creeps up his neck and confirms certain suspicions she had from him accepting the gig so readily, she amends,“On camera.”

He looks from her to the contents of her bag and back again, pupils dilated, undeniably excited.“Pick one?”

Sinara nods and he turns his full attention to the toys.

“Go smaller than you’d think you’re comfortable with,”she says after a moment of watching him. He gives her an inquisitive look and she explains,“The cameras, the people… trust me, you’ll be less relaxed than you’d like. I mean, you get used to it. But you haven’t yet.”

“Right.”

Kasius takes a few more moments, then presents her with his pick. He is a little hesitant, as if he’s afraid she’s somehow testing him and will tell him off if he picks wrong.

“Perfect,”she says, and he smiles at her in a way that makes her think she’d probably have fucked him, anyways, if she’d met him at a bar rather than on set.

She would have approved of whatever choice he made but he actually did pick one of her favourites. Mostly realistic if you ignore the midnight blue colour, and if that was smaller than he would actually be comfortable with, she will have to have a word with Viro to bring him back for another project.

Sinara looks around for the director.“I’ll see if Viro has some viagra or something.”

“I don’t need,”Kasius starts but Sinara cuts him off.

“I’m sure you don’t but again, high pressure situation.” She grins at him.“I won’t take it personally, I promise.”

He nods his assent and she goes to deliver.

“We good to go?”Viro asks before she can say anything.

“He’s in,”Sinara confirms.“Got some viagra for him? Don’t want the rookie losing wood in the middle of this.”

“Why would I have any?”Viro says.“I’m behind the scenes.”

She scoffs.“You always have a stash. Share.”

“I’ll have Kailyn give him some of it when she shows him where to get ready,”Viro relents, waving his assistant over.“You better get ready now, too, Professor.”

* * *

Kasius waits by his assigned spot, trying to remain nonchalant as Sinara walks over to join him. She’s in a black pencil skirt and almost translucent blouse now, hair pulled back into a tight bun and wearing glasses, which he assumes have window glass in the frames.

She goes past the spot Viro indicates and to Kasius, voice low enough no one else can hear her as she says,“There’s no shame in safewording, okay? You wanna stop, we stop.”

“Okay,”he says. He doesn’t feel the need to point out that he doesn’t think he’ll need to, his nervousness by now very much paling next to his excitement.

She gives him a curt nod and something that isn’t quite a smile, then goes over to her spot.

Viro makes a few last adjustments and then calls,“We’re rolling.”

There’s not much for Kasius to do in the short set-up sequence but it’s over quickly anyway, and then he’s approaching Sinara’s desk while she’s pretending to search through some papers.

He clears his throat.“Professor?”

She looks up at him with a terse,“Yes?”

“I wanted to talk about my grades,”he says. He feels a little silly, the urge to laugh somewhere at the back of his throat. He pushes it down.“I really can’t afford to fail.”

“Well, you’re failing,”she replies and turns her attention back to the papers.

“I’d do anything to pass,”Kasius says, painfully aware of the cliched nature of the dialogue, finding it hard to mind when he can look down her blouse as he says it.“Please, Professor. I’d do anything.”

Her head snaps back up“Anything?”

“Anything,”he echoes, trying to ignore that he very much means it. The scene might be fake but there’s nothing pretend about the way his cock twitches as she bites down on her lower lip, feigning consideration.

Sinara gets to her feet, walking around the desk and perching on its edge right in front of him.“I suppose you could still get some oral credit.”

“Thank you,”he says.

“Strip,”she orders.“Nice and slow.”

He does as he’s told, watching her in turn as she watches him slowly undress.

She’s massaging her breasts, teasing her nipples until they’re pebbled and straining against the fabric of her blouse, eyes roaming across his body approvingly.

Kasius is almost embarrassed by how hard he is by the time he strips his pants off, or would be if they weren’t on a porn set and that kind of was the point.

Sinara gracefully slides off the desk, taking his cock in hand for a few long, torturously slow strokes. He jerks into her touch, the thought of the cameras, of the people around them almost slipping his mind.

Then her touch is gone and he’s acutely aware of the camera moving closer just beside him. He knows there’s supposed to be close-ups emulating his perspective; he hadn’t really thought about what that meant until now.

“On your knees,”Sinara says, and Kasius stops thinking altogether.

He gets down without a moment of hesitation, a low groan escaping him as she slides her skirt off, exposing thigh highs and garters and a lack of panties.

She smirks down at him, one hand back to toying with her nipples, the other settling lightly against his cheek.“Time to earn that extra credit, then.”

He hopes there was no line he was supposed to say because if there was, he can’t remember it, closing what little space is left between them and bringing his mouth against her flesh, licking and sucking, marvelling at the taste of her and the sounds she makes, ignoring the thought that it is just for the benefits of future viewers, ignoring the camera crew as best he can, the only concession to their presence that he pulls back far enough to give them a clear shot as he uses only his fingers for a bit, thumb circling her clit as he slides two digits into her pussy, biting back a whimper at her fingers tangling in his hair in response.

He’s torn between watching his fingers move in and out of her, and staring up at her, her lips parted, the blouse almost entirely unbuttoned, the flimsy lace bra hiding nothing at all.

Then she pushes his face back between her legs and he sets back to work as if he really had a college degree depending on it.

She’s grinding against him, her grip on his hair now almost painfully tight, her muscle quivering slightly where his free hand grasps the back of her thigh.

His hips jerk in search of friction that isn’t there as her pussy flutters around his fingers, her guttural moan the sexiest thing he’s ever heard, dragged out as he keeps sucking her clit until she yanks his head back.

 

Her grip loosens in his hair as she looks down at him, taking in his glistening lips and chin, his cock leaking precum, and hopes she does a convincing job of playing it off as her character deciding if he’s managed to convince her of a passing grade.

She doesn’t expect to actually come on set, and certainly not so hard it leaves her breathless for a moment, but clearly Kasius takes the job more seriously than she thought.

“Not bad,”she says, pleased that her voice betrays nothing.“I think that should bump your score up to a C.”

He stares up at her with pleading eyes, tongue darting out to lick his lips.“I was hoping for an A, Professor.”

“How ambitious,”she returns mockingly. She strides around the desk, pulling open a drawer.“But there might be something we can do about that.” She pulls the strap-on out with a smirk.“If you really, really want that A.”

He nods and she stops him from getting up off his knees with a wave of her hand.

She puts on the harness, swaying her hips as she walks back over to him, the fake cock bobbing with each step. It’s a mere few inches from Kasius’ mouth when she stops walking.“Be a good boy and get it nice and wet so I can fuck you.”

He makes a soft sound at the back of his throat, barely even a whimper, and obediently follows her command. She watches him work his way down the shaft; he makes a very pretty picture on his knees and she’s no longer too distracted by trying to keep her knees from giving out to enjoy it.

It isn’t until Viro gets her attention with a snap of his fingers that she remembers to get on with the script.

“That’s enough. Go bend over the desk.”

He does it without hesitation and rather eagerly, at least somewhat allaying her worries that the rookie’s gotten in over his head.

She squirts a generous amount of lube on her fingers as he gets in position, ass in the air enticingly. She slides her fingers between his cheeks, spreading the lube, stilling as his breath hitches when she pushes in. He rocks back against her fingers and she grins, taking a little more time to prepare him.

If Viro thinks she’s taking too long, he’ll just have to cut it shorter in the editing room.

Once she’s satisfied he’s slick enough, she presses the head of her strap against him.“So, you really want that A, huh?”

It’s not in the script but she thinks he understands it as what it is: A reminder that he can still call it off. She was lucky enough to have a friend who had her back when she got started in the business, the least she can do is pay it forward. There’s enough horror stories about people pushed way beyond their boundaries, she doesn’t want to be part of that.

“Please,”Kasius gasps out, moving back against her and groaning his disapproval when she, too, moves, not letting him push down on the dildo. He looks at her over his shoulder and repeats,“Please.”

She eases into him, one hand on his lower back to gauge his reaction by the way his muscles spasm under her fingers.

She thrusts slowly at first, letting him get accustomed to the strap-on, then picks up the pace, his moans egging her own. Acting or not, the sound goes straight to her pussy; combined with the friction of the harness against her skin, still sensitive from him eating her out, she knows she could probably manage to come like this, if they weren’t on set, if she could take as much time as she wants and didn’t have to keep a certain angle to keep the camera crew happy.

As if to spite her, Viro chooses that moment to let them know to wrap it up.

Sinara drags Kasius into a slightly more upright position with one hand on his biceps, her free hand going to his cock. She strokes him leisurely, completely at odds with the rough way she’s fucking him.

“Come for me,”she demands, and he stops holding back.

She brings her come-coated fingers up to his lips and he licks them clean as she settles him back against the desk, his legs shaking so much she’s worried she might not be able to hold him up. She’s still grinding against him, only half-aware she’s doing it, her body refusing to accept they’re done even as Viro calls,“Cut!”

Sinara drops her forehead against Kasius’ shoulder, waiting for him to catch his breath at least a little.“You good?”

“Yeah,”he mumbles, only just audible.

“You did really well,”Sinara says, straightening back up, running her fingers down his back soothingly.“I’m going to pull out now, alright?”

He nods, whimpering as she does so.

A second later, the PAs are walking up, offering wet wipes and robes and bottles of water.

 

Kasius sips the water someone handed him, unsure what else he’s supposed to do. Sinara hasn’t strayed far from him, giving him the occasional small smile, but she isn’t talking, so he follows suit.

Everyone seems pretty pleased with his performance, so that’s something.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”Sinara eventually asks, eyeing him suspiciously.

Kasius nods, and he means it.“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re still shaking,”Sinara points out, frowning.“And your pupils are blown - Viro!”

Kasius doesn’t know what epiphany she just had but the director walks over, grin on his face.“I’ll hire you again, rookie, first look at the footage is promising.” Then he turns to Sinara.“Something up, Strappy?”

“What did you give him?”Sinara demands. She sounds awfully pissed all of a sudden.

Kasius realises he should probably be worried that he’s apparently been giving something besides… performance enhancers, but all he does is note that now the second pill Kailyn brought him makes sense.

Viro cocks an eyebrow.“What, you said to share my stash?”

“Of viagra,”Sinara snaps and shoves him.

Viro only laughs, even if he stumbles back a few steps.“You didn’t specify, did you?”

“What did you give him?”Sinara repeats.

“Calm down,”Viro says.“Just ecstasy. Make sure he stays nice and alert.” He looks to Kasius.“No hard feelings, right?”

“No hard feelings,”Kasius agrees. He doesn’t add that he’d liked to have been asked before being given drugs, even if it’s just ecstasy; he doesn’t feel like complaining about the guy that got him fucked by Sinara and might do it again in the future.

“Lots of hard feelings,”Sinara says incredulously.“You can’t just drug people.”

“It’s just ecstasy. But my bad,”Viro says, trying and failing to sound remorseful, or maybe not even trying.“He doesn’t mind so don’t get your harness in a twist about it.”

He strides off and Sinara looks like she has half a mind to follow him, then sighs and stays where she is.“I’m taking you back to mine. Someone’s gotta make sure you’re safe.”

Kasius nods. He’s not about to deny an invitation to her place just because he’s taken ecstasy plenty of times before.

* * *

Sinara settles Kasius on her sofa, eyeing him with concern. He’s worryingly calm for someone who got slipped drugs.“Do you want some food? Or something to drink? Tea and cookies?”

“Tea and cookies sounds delightful, thank you,”he says. He’s looking around her apartment with interest and it feels oddly intimate, even though they were fucking not an hour ago.

She heads to the kitchen before she can overthink matters even more.

He’s bouncing his leg rapidly when she returns but otherwise hasn’t moved.

“Thank you,”he says as she hands him his cup. And then, with his smile fading,“I’m really sorry for letting you worry but I’m really not that fazed about ecstasy.”

“Oh.” She frowns at him, then shrugs. She can’t tell if he’s playing it cool, if it’s the drugs talking, or if he’s just a recreational user anway.“Well, better safe than sorry, right?”

“I suppose so, yes.”

He leans forward to take one of the cookies, her eyes catching on the still-present bulge in his pants.

She grins.“And if the viagra doesn’t wear off in the next two hours, we have something else to worry about, anyway.”

He chuckles but blushes brightly, unable to meet her gaze.

They nibble their cookies in silence for a while, then Sinara speaks up once more.“No offense, but how does someone like you end up in the industry in the first place?”

“Well, my father cut me off and I needed money.” Kasius shrugs.“And as it turns out, I have no real life skills or value in the job market, so...”

He trails off and she gets the feeling he’s trying to make light of it in spite of his actual feelings.

“Well, eating pussy could be considered a life skill and you’re good at that,”she offers.

Again, his cheeks flood with colour.“Good to hear. I was worried I was rubbish, as nervous as I was with all those cameras.”

“Wouldn’t have been able to tell,”Sinara returns, shifting in her seat. If that was him distracted, she’s rather intrigued how he performs when fully focused. The thought alone makes her wet and she has to force herself not to stare at his lips.

“Thanks,”Kasius says, and takes a huge bite of his cookie. Clearly he’s about as comfortable with this conversation topic as she is because the next thing he says, after chewing for quite some time, is,“This is a really nice place. Did you decorate it yourself?”

They chitchat for a while, his fidgeting and leg-bouncing subsiding as the drug wears off, but the viagra apparently isn’t inclined to follow suit. He’s palming at his cock, frown etched onto his face.“This is getting really uncomfortable.”

“Think coming again might help?”Sinara suggests, not entirely without ulterior motive.

“Uhm, maybe.” He looks around questioningly, then points at a door.“That the bathroom? Should I just -”

He waves his hand around vaguely.

Sinara shrugs.“If you want to. I was going to suggests we could fuck.”

His eyes widen, his teeth worrying his lower lip.“As much as I’d love that, I’m kinda sore right now.”

Sinara only just resists touching herself at how readily he’d let her peg him again, a thrill going through her body and settling low in her belly.“Actually, I was thinking the other way round?”

“Oh.” Kasius licks his lips, still palming at his cock.“Then yes. If you want to.”

“I want to,”she says.

She gets up and crosses over to him, slipping her trousers and panties off before straddling him, grinding against his erection.

He gasps, hands settling on her hips and pulling her closer.

“Can I kiss you?”he asks, and she answers him with a kiss, first just featherlight brushes of her lips against his, then sucking his lower lip into her mouth and gently nibbling on it before deepening the kiss, still rocking against him.

His hands trail up her sides and then settle at her breasts, kneading them, pulling down the cups of her bra to tease her nipples, making her groan into his mouth.

She absently makes a mental note to thank Hunter for being flakey as she raises up onto her knees so she can free his cock, bushing her thumb across the tip and making Kasius whimper.

She positions him at her entrance, glad that meeting on Viro’s set makes all the protection conversations redundant. He’s a huge asshole, but he does take his actors’ health seriously.

One of Kasius’ hands is back at her hip now, urging her to move but refraining from thrusting up into her. By the way his breath is coming in rapid gasps, it costs him a lot of effort.

She doesn’t make him wait any longer, sinking down his length until he’s filling her completely. He buries his face against the hollow of her throat as she starts moving; they fall into a rhythm quickly, him meeting her movements with hard thrusts, driving his cock deeper into her, his thumb circling her clit.

His name falls from her lips as she comes; the sound she makes is very nearly a sob. She grabs his wrist and brings his hand back to her breast, her clit too sensitive to take any more attention as she keeps riding him, even as she’s faltering in her pace.

It doesn’t take much longer until he warns her he’s close and she hears herself say words she’d never thought would leave her lips,“It’s fine, just come in me.”

He kisses her deeply as he does just that and then she slumps against him, both of them struggling to catch their breath, just staying that way, his fingers trailing across her skin under her shirt, his cock slowly softening inside her.

“Wanna go shower?”Sinara eventually makes herself ask.

* * *

 

Kasius closes his eyes, letting the warm water wash over him, his arms loosely around Sinara’s waist. She has a nice, big shower; she idly petting him more than actually washing but he enjoys the feel of her fingers against his skin too much to care that they were supposed to get properly cleaned up.

She drops a trail of kisses along his shoulder and he gives a small hum of pleasure.

A few hours ago, he’d have laughed at someone suggesting he’d be co-starring in a porno with this woman, let alone get to go home with her and fuck without a single camera watching.

And now here he is, running his fingers through her hair as the bathroom slowly fills with steam.

“This is nice,”he says, feeling a little silly the second the words are out.

But Sinara nods against him.“Lovely.”

She presses a kiss against the spot just under his jaw, sucking his skin lightly when he shivers in delight. Then she looks up at him.“My bed’s nice, too, if you’d like to stay the night?”

* * *

 

Sinara doesn’t know what possessed her to offer Kasius that he can stay the night; it’s not something she does in general and certainly not with people from work.

And yet here she is, snuggled up against him and on the verge of drifting into sleep as well, listening to his even breathing.

It’s almost ridiculously soothing and she can’t even pretend to herself that she regrets asking him to stay, especially not when she thinks about the way his eyes lit up when she asked him to spend the night.

“Sappy idiot,”she mumbles against his chest, entirely uncertain whether she means him or herself, entirely certain that she hasn’t asked him into her bed for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say for myself¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
